Halloween Date Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tessa and Chef Remy Bones go on their first date together on Halloween! It becomes a night of tricks, treats, and lots of love.


Inside her car parked in front of the Scare B&B, Tessa made sure her hair and makeup was perfect for tonight. It was Halloween and it was her first date with Chef Remy Bones.

Thanks to her niece Miranda and the Hauntley family, Tessa met and befriended the skeleton...despite fainting upon first seeing him. After spending so much time together, Remy finally got the courage to ask Tessa out on a date.

It was their first date. On Halloween no less.

Tessa was dressed as a gypsy, a gypsy wearing a white off the shoulder blouse with a long purple skirt. She accessories were a dazzling crescent moon necklace and star shaped earrings and golden bracelets. Once her purple turban was adjusted and her hair was just right, Tessa stepped out of the car and glided up the steps.

She rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Chef Remy Bones answered the door and felt his bones tingle when he saw his date all dolled up.

Tessa hummed as she put a hand to her temple. "I see...a handsome skeleton in my future." She opened her eyes and smiled at Remy.

"Ooh, la, la! Tessa! You look enchanting tonight!" Chef Remy took Tessa's hand and graced it with a kiss.

Tessa giggled. "Thank you, Remy. And I just love your chef costume." she joked.

"Very funny." Remy chuckled. "So, are we ready for a magnifique evening?"

"We sure are!" said Tessa. "Got something special planned?"

"Oui! I suggest we do some trick or treating!" Remy said excitedly. He brought out two pumpkin buckets to collect candy.

"Trick or treating?" Tessa was surprised to say the least.

"Yes! I love this human ritual! I can just relax and be myself in front the humans and my bones won't scare anyone!"

Seeing the joy on Remy's skull made Tessa smile. Trick or treating did sound like a whole lot of fun. "When you put it that way, let's go! In fact, we can trick or treat at my street! It has that the best candy!"

* * *

Tessa and Remy ventured to the block that's rumored to have the best candy. "This is so exciting!" Tessa admitted. "It's been so long since I trick or treated! This was such a great idea, Remy!"

"Indeed! I am also excited to see your neighborhood!" Remy said.

"You'll love it! There's one house that gives out full size candy bars!" Tessa laughed a little. "I even know this one neighbor who gives out hot dogs!"

Tessa and Remy laughed together as they arrived at her block. But when they turned the corner, they got the biggest shock.

All the trees were draped with toilet paper. Broken pumpkins and candy wrappers littered the sidewalks.

And not a single trick or treater was spotted. The streets were deserted.

"Is...this how your block decorates for Halloween?" asked a stunned Remy.

"It's not suppose to!" Tessa blurted out. "Something terrible must have happened!"

Mocking laughter came from a nearby alley. Tessa followed the sound as Remy was right behind her. They saw two teenage boys running from the alley. Then a new sound reached Tessa's ears.

It was the sound of children crying, one of the most heartbreaking sounds.

Tessa and Remy went to the alley and saw three children. A girl dressed as a unicorn, another girl dressed as a fairy, and a boy dressed as a pirate. All of them were scruffed up, stained with trash, and their faces were soaked with tears.

"Oh my gosh!" Tessa gasped. She and Reny rushed to help the crying children. "Are you kids alright?!"

"No!" the unicorn sobbed. "Two big kids ruined everything!"

The fairy kept crying as the pirate tried to comfort her. "They teepeed all the trees and smashed all the pumpkins! Then they took everyone's candy and ran off! And when we tried to stop them, they beat us up and threw us in the trash!"

"Halloween is ruined!" wailed the fairy. "They said they were gonna see us next year! They're gonna ruin Halloween for the rest of our lives!"

Tessa clenched her teeth in anger. Chef Remy was so mad, he wanted to scream and yell at the sky.

"Tessa! Chef Remy!"

The couple looked over and saw Boris and Oxana Hauntley. "We saw the whole thing while we were taking our night flight." said Boris. "Those awful boys didn't just ruin Halloween! They completely destroyed it!"

"We know where they are now!" said Oxana. "I'm going to call their parents right now!"

"Now hold on a sec!" Tessa halted the mother vampire. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Oxana blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Those boys did this because they love treats, right?"

Oxana, Boris, and Remy nodded.

"They love treats so much, but they don't get enough tricks." A look of determination came upon Tessa's face. "Those boys have to be taught a lesson."

"Such as?" asked Boris.

"Hmm..." Tessa thought carefully. "I think I have an idea." She and the monsters huddled together.

A moment later, the monsters smiled in agreement.

"Spooktacular idea!" said Oxana.

"Oooh! I love this plan!" Boris was giddy to the gills.

"Oui! Tessa, let's go save Halloween!" Remy announced.

* * *

In the park, the two teenage boys laughed as they ate the last of the candy they stole. "Best Halloween ever, Seth!"

"You said it, Jeff." Seth high-fived his partner in crime. "What do you say we teepee some more houses and get some more candy?"

"Sounds good to me." Jeff put on his scary clown mask and took out a roll of toilet paper from his backpack.

"Excuse me." said a sweet voice.

The boys spun around and saw Tessa smiling at them. "Are you boys lost?"

"Uh, n-no!" Jeff quickly put away the toilet paper. "We were just resting our legs before we do some more trick or treating!"

"Oh, that's nice." Tessa said sweetly. "Y'know, there's a Halloween party at the Scare B&B."

Jeff raised a brow. "The Scare B&B?"

"I've heard of that place." said Seth. "It's that rickety old house that's actually a hotel."

Tessa narrowed her eyes, but she had to remain calm and friendly. "Well, there's lots of candy and desserts over there! And everyone is invited!"

"Really?!" The boys perked up.

"That's right. You can stop by anytime!" Tessa said, walking away. "Buh-bye! Happy Halloween!"

Once Tessa was far away enough, Seth and Jeff laughed to themselves.

"Lots of candy AND desserts?! Score!" said Seth. "Score!"

"Let's go!" Jeff and Seth put on their scary clown masks and walked over to the Scare B&B. But when they got there, they were surprised by how spooky the Scare B&B really was.

"Whoa, this place is so creepy!" Jeff said, getting the chills.

"Oh, suck it up, Jeff. I want that candy!" Seth snapped. The boys walked up to the door and just as Jeff was about to knock, the door opened by itself.

"AAHHH!" Jeff held onto Seth. "The door opened by itself!"

"Oh, come on, dude! It was just a trick! I can't believe you fell for that!" Seth rolled his eyes.

When the boys walked all the way in, the door slammed shut behind them. The boys yelped and before they could panic,

"Ah! There you boys are!"

Seth and Jeff saw Tessa arrive holding a silver plate with a dome over it. "You boys made it! Looks like you're the first ones here!"

"Yeah, sure." Seth said. "You got the treats under there?"

Tessa offered the plate. "Sure do. Help yourselves."

Seth lifted up the silver dome. Underneath it was Chef Remy's skull! The boys screamed and backed away fearfully as the skull grinned at them. They gasped in horror when they saw the skeleton's headless body come out of the kitchen.

"Here's the food I promised, Chef." Tessa said with a twisted smile.

"Food?!" Seth stammered.

Chef Remy took his head off the plate and stuck it back on his neck. "Ah, excellent." He cackled as he rung his bony hands. "They will make excellent mincemeat for Penelope!"

Loud banging came from the closet. Penelope burst out of the closet and roared at the boys.

"Snack time, Penelope." Tessa cackled a beautifully evil laugh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! We are not food, lady!" Jeff pleaded with his trembling voice.

Low moaning came from a sarcophagus in the living room. The boys saw the lid opened and a mummy shambled out of it. It was King Pepi himself.

Seth and Jeff were too scared to scream as the mummy pointed a bandaged finger at them.

"The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished." King Pepi bellowed. "A curse upon you!" He uncorked a nightmarish shriek and a swarm of beetles crawled from the coffin toward the boys.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The boys screamed in pure terror.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Seth shrieked.

"WE'RE NEVER GOING OUT ON HALLOWEEN AGAIN!" Jeff wailed, tears coming down his cheeks. The boys rushed out the door and ran for their lives.

Boris and Oxana came out of the kitchen applauding on a performance well done.

"Fangtastic job, everyone!" Oxana praised.

"Indeed! Encore! Encore!" cheered Boris.

King Pepi took a bow. "Thank you, you're too kind. And may I say, Chef Remy and Miss Tessa did a splendid job as well!"

"Merci', your majesty." Remy bowed as well.

"Yes, thank you!" Tessa stared at the living mummy in awe. "I still can't believe that King Pepi, the mummy at our local museum, is actually alive!"

"Indeed! It's always a pleasure to meet a new friend!" King Pepi kindly offered his hand to Tessa. Tessa gasped however when a beetle crawled out from beneath the mummy's bandaged wrist. King Pepi sheepishly chuckled and took the beetle off his wrist. Then he took Tessa's hand and kissed it.

"Perhaps I should send the beetles away first." King Pepi suggested.

Tessa whimpered a little when she looked up and saw beetles crawling on the ceiling. "Good idea..." She hid behind Remy for safety.

* * *

After getting rid of every scarab beetle in the house, the Hauntleys brought in all the neighborhood's trick or treaters and their parents to the Scare B&B for a Halloween party! The kids enjoyed all the treats and sweets made by Chef Remy himself.

A grateful mother approached Boris and Oxana. "Thank you so much for doing this! You saved Halloween!"

"Thank you!" said Boris. "But we can't take all the credit. It was all Tessa's idea." He looked side to side. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"And Chef Remy?" Oxana added.

Upstairs, Remy and Tessa were on Vampirina's balcony admiring the stars and moonlit sky. Remy breathed in the fresh air as he had his arm around Tessa. "What a magnifique Halloween."

"Yeah, best Halloween ever." Tessa sighed. She and Remy looked at each other and smiled.

"It's amazing, really." said Remy. "When I first became chef here at the Scare B&B, I never would have thought I would be open to such a larger world."

"How so?" asked Tessa.

"Well, I was able to make such great friends in Vampirina, her family, and especially her friends. I learned so much about humans and what they like to eat. Humans have made me a better chef for them as well as monsters! Not only that but...I was able to find love in a human, an amazing human...you."

Tessa blushed terribly. "Oh, no, Remy. I'm not all that."

"But you are! You came up with a brilliant plan to scare those awful boys and save Halloween for all those little ones!" Remy praised. "You remind me so much of Miranda!"

"I do?"

"Oui! You and Miranda are always so kind, helpful and full of life!" said Remy. "And I'm so happy we had this first date together."

"As a couple?" Tessa asked hopefully, smiling.

Surprised, but happy nonetheless, Chef Remy put his arms around Tessa. "As a couple."

Tessa put her arms around Remy and the couple hugged each other deeply. Tessa got a playful idea and slowly ran a finger down Remy's spine.

The skeleton yelped and squirmed around as Tessa kept teasing his ticklish back.

Remy managed to wriggle free and put a hand to his rib cage. "You know that always rattles my bones!" he gasped out.

Tessa giggled. "I know."

But Remy was determined to get even. "Giggle while you can, mon cher. But I will have the last laugh!" He chuckled evilly as he wiggled his bony fingers at her.

"Eeeee!" Tessa squealed. She tried to make a break for it, but Remy blocked the doorway.

"Nowhere to run!" Remy smirked.

But Tessa kept her distance far away from the skeleton. "Good luck trying to tickle me from all the way over here!" She smiled in victory until she noticed something off. "Uh, Remy? Didn't you have two...hands?"

Remy smiled and arched his brow. One of his hands was indeed missing.

A sudden ticklish feeling came on Tessa's back and she started to laugh. With a little quick thinking, Remy detached his hand and willed it to tickle Tessa.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Remy! Hahahahahaha! Knock it off!" Tessa laughed as the hand crawled all over her body, tickling her everywhere it crawled.

"Okay, I'll stop." Remy stopped and willed his hand to come back. "But just because you're so beautiful."

Tessa giggled as she turned red. "Remy! Stop! You're going to make me blush!"

Remy laughed as he put her arms around her. "You already are blushing!" He and Tessa shared a big hug and started laughing together, so much that they fell over, and continued laughing on the floor.

Once their laughter died down, they looked at each other, Tessa smiled at Remy, and Remy smiled back. "You know, I have a little treat for you, my sweet." Remy took off his chef hat and reached inside it. He took out a wrapped candy that was glowing purple. "This is my most favorite candy of all time! Dragon taffy!"

"Dragon taffy?"

"Yes! What makes it so magnifique is the firey aftertaste!" Remy unwrapped a taffy and popped it in his mouth. A moment later, a stream of purple fire burst out of his mouth! After exhaling a smoky belch, Remy looked at Tessa, who was up against the wall, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Tessa! I did not mean to scare you!" Remy feared that Tessa would be so scared, she would be angry and reject him, never wanting to see the skeleton again. "Please don't be mad!"

Tessa blinked. "What?! I'm not mad!"

"You're not?!"

"No! I was just surprised!" Tessa said honestly. "That taffy makes you breathe fire?!"

Remy nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, just like a dragon." He looked at the second piece of dragon taffy. "I wanted to offer you a piece but..." He looked sadly away. "I don't think you'll like it."

Remy felt Tessa's hand on his bony shoulder. He turned and saw Tessa with an understanding look in her eyes. "But I still want to try it."

"Really?! You do?!" Chef Remy said in surprise. "But what if you don't like them?"

"Well, I'm never going to know unless I try." Tessa smiled. "And besides, it's so sweet of you to share your favorite candy with me. So..." She held her hand out. "Trick or treat!"

With a happy smile, Remy gave Tessa a piece of dragon taffy. Tessa unwrapped it and popped the glowing candy in her mouth. Sure enough, purple fire shot out of her mouth.

"Tessa! Are you alright?!" Now Remy feared that Tessa with be traumatized by the magical aftertaste!

Tessa coughed out a few puffs of smoke. "WOW!" Tessa laughed. She actually started to laugh! "That was incredible!"

"It was?!" Remy said with relief and joy.

"Yeah! I mean, you get the taste and the fire! It was like, WOOSH!" Tessa laughed some more. "What a rush!"

Remy let out a laugh. "It sure is!"

Tessa looked deep into Remy's eye sockets. "This has been the best date I've ever had."

"It was. So...what now?" asked the skeleton. "Is there anything we are missing to this date?"

"Missing?"

"Oui! I have never dated before! I just want to be sure we haven't forgotten anything!"

"Hmmm..." An idea came into Tessa's head. "Well, there is one thing that would make this night perfect."

"Such as?"

With a little smile, Tessa motioned Remy to come closer. Remy leaned in and when he got close enough, Tessa gave him a kiss on the cheek bone.

Remy felt himself stiffen as Tessa kissed him.

Tessa giggled. "How's that?"

With a hand on his cheek bone, the skeleton fawned awkwardly before he collapsed with a loud clatter.

"Remy! Are you okay?!" Tessa fell to her knees to help Remy. She saw the happy smile on his dazed skull.

Remy managed to get up. "I have never been better." He looked at Tessa and swooned, falling into her arms.

Giggling, Tessa embraced her boyfriend. "You really are something. Happy Halloween, Remy."


End file.
